


He shot me!

by Whomerlockwood



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s5e01 Year One, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whomerlockwood/pseuds/Whomerlockwood
Summary: Contains two ficlets, the first one Oswald's POV, the second one Jim's POV, both featuringthat onescene (you know which one I mean).





	He shot me!

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to my beta readers [ notexactreflection ](http://notexactreflection.tumblr.com) and [ theprogeek ](http://theprogeek.tumblr.com).  
> I just had to write this after I saw the episode. The dialogue isn't 100 percent accurate, but I hope you don't mind :)  
> 

“You have nothing to offer,” said Oswald with a smug grin, “and you're out of ammo.”

He felt the pain before he heard the shot. It made him crouch and he grasped his knee. _He shot me._ The thought rushed through Oswald's head again and again. _Jim shot me!_ This couldn't be happening! Never had Jim shot him until now. Sure, he had threatened him with a gun multiple times but he never thought that Jim Gordon would shoot him. Jim, the only person he thought he could trust his whole life on.

“Not anymore.”

He looked up in disbelief to the man still aiming the gun at him, his disbelief quickly turning into despise. How could he dare to shoot him after all those years, after all they've been through? How many times had they been fighting on the same side, how many bloody favours had he done for him? To hell with Jim, he even went to _Arkham_ to keep him safe!

“Truth is, I was never going to make that deal, I need all those supplies.” The Captain lowered his gun. “Load up!”

Oswald had been in enough situations like this to know he has lost this fight, and now it's more important to get a doctor who will stitch him back up in the hope that his leg won't have taken more damage than it already has. He limped away, not wanting to see Gordon's face any longer and not wanting him to see the tears that didn't only come from the physical pain threatening to run down Oswald's face. This means war, and he was going to win it. He'll claim his place as the King of Gotham again and he'll make Gordon kiss his shoes, begging for mercy he'll never get.

–––––

“You have nothing to offer. And you're out of ammo!”

Jim looked at Oswald's smug face. This really wasn't the time for discussing, the people need these supplies and the tyranny Oswald built up does not help at all. How is it that he can't show compassion to other people, when he grew up poor, too? He's acting so insufferable! He can't discuss it with Oswald now, the people need those supplies and they need them now! So he does the only thing he can think of to quiet Oswald down.

“Not anymore.”

He shoots him in his bad leg, as it probably is the place he will do the least damage. He knows he will regret it the moment he does, but he is stressed to the limit and there is no place for good thought out actions. But still, looking at Oswald crouched in pain makes him want to do nothing else but hold him up and to take him somewhere safe, but he can't do that now. He has a face to keep up for Gotham. To show that tyranny has no place in this city.

“Truth is, I was never going to make that deal, I need all those supplies. Load up!”

He looks apologetically at Oswald a last time in the hopes that he will understand, but he knows this action has it's consequences and that it had put a gap between them; a gap he's unsure he'll ever be able to fill again. He turns away to help the others load the supplies. That's when Harvey appears next to his side.

“Should've killed that son of a bitch. Would've made things a lot easier,” murmured he.

Jim didn't answer, he just looks at Harvey with a face that said “You know I can't do this.” Harvey sighed and put an arm around him.

“Yeah, I know, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is excited for the new episode?


End file.
